A nice Irish trip
by gear25
Summary: It begins with a funny video, it ends with a nice trip. Mark and Amy with Jack and Signe are going to a small trip to Ireland for vacation. The gang is having tons of fun and they have good time. Pairings: Amy with Mark and Jack with Signe.
1. Chapter 1

Mark was sitting in his recording room looking for games on steam to play. He found some silly flash games, but they didn't seem entertaining. But the truth is, he was bored. He had already recorded an episode today, and he was about to record another one but that feeling blocked him. The reason for all that is that his friends, Jack and his girlfriend Signe were at LA for the time being for the D23 show, which was over, and he wanted to spent more time with them. He and the whole gang went to Disneyworld in Anaheim and they had so much fun.

Then he thought about it. If he was bored to make a let's play video, he could do something different, something funny. He smiled.

He grabbed his phone and called Jack.

" _Hey Mark, what's up?"_ Jack said.

"Hey um I was about to record something and I didn't find any good games to play…" Mark said.

" _Overwatch dude, that's the jam."_ Jack said. Of course, Jack loved Overwatch. He also did, but he called him for another reason.

"No, I was thinking to do something funny, something…weird?" Mark asked.

" _Okay….Then why you're callin' me?"_ Jack asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over here to record it together." Mark said.

Mark hoped that Jack had free time and will to come.

" _Of course man! What do you want to do?"_ Jack said.

"I don't know, something funny but maaaaybe cringy too. Any ideas you want to share?" Mark asked.

" _Well we could always do a reaction video like try not to laugh and such, then…hahaha."_ Jack laughed.

"What? What did you think?" Mark asked.

" _Nothing, don't bother, just a stupid super- cringy idea that came into mind."_ Jack said.

"What is it?" Mark said.

" _Do you want me to teach you Irish?"_ Jack laughed.

Mark laughed. "HAHAHAH that is a brilliant idea! Let's do it!" he said.

" _Wait, for real?! You really want transform into a German-Korean potato?!"_ Jack asked.

"Sure, why not?" Mark said. "Want to come at my place in half an hour?"

" _Okay see ya then yer fecking eejit!"_ Jack joked. Mark laughed at his response.

"Alright I will be waiting for you. See ya." He said and ended the call. Oh, this is going to be good.

* * *

After half an hour (and some minutes because nobody is right on time) Jack arrived at Mark's house. He rang the bell and Mark opened.

"Hey Mark!" Jack said.

"Hi Jack, come in!" Mark said and the two of them walked inside.

Chica smelled Jack's presence and run towards him happy.

"Oh hey Chica! I missed you so much! How're ya? Ya big sweet puppo!" Jack said petting Chica at the finest. She was sure enjoying it.

"She missed you a lot." Mark said also petting her. "Yeaaahh you looooove Uncle Jack don't you? Say hi Chica!" Mark said goofing around. Jack couldn't help but laugh and smile.

After 2 minutes of endless petting the two arrived at the recording room.

"So here is where you record your videos." Jack said. "Nice place man!" Jack said.

"Well it sure is, better than that padded cell of yours ya big psycho." Mark said getting the camera ready.

"I wasn't the one who went crazy over a simple game." Jack said.

"HEY DON'T BRING UP CRASH BANDICOOTO!" he said.

"Yeah whatever…good luck with slippery climb." Jack mumbled.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"Nothin'." Jack said all innocent. "Well, are we ready?" he asked.

"Yeah come over here, next to me." Mark said.

Then they started recording.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to learning Irish with Jacksepticeye! Say hi Jack."

"What's up y' all? I am here with the goofball, ready to teach him Irish, and, make him more embarrassed than usual." Jack said smiling. Mark laughed.

"Come on man I make embarrass of myself every day, I mean, old regular Markiplier here." He said goofily.

Jack cleared his throat. "Okay, so I want to tell you guys the background behind this, that Irish is really nice to learn but unfortunately is at the brink of extinction, because, not many people on Ireland speak it, and that goes for me, I mean I know a solid amount of words but as time passes, I forget too. Yeah. I am not a fucking Saint. But now, I have someone here" he said looking at Mark "that will help me practice the lingo. So, shall we begin?" he asked.

"Okay teacher go ahead!" Mark said smiling.

This was already cringy.

"Okay, I will start with the basics, with the common words HELLO and HOW ARE YOU. Mark, try to say hello; Dia duit." Jack said.

"Dea..quit?" Mark said at the brink of laughing.

"No, you say it wrong, here let me show you at the computer how it is written." Jack said and searched dia duit on google.

"Oh so it's dia duit right?" Mark asked.

"No, again wrong. The "d" in "duit" is pronounced like "wh" so it is "whuit". Anyway there are tons of accents in Ireland from place to place so it doesn't really matters." Jack said.

"This is the first word and it is so difficult!" Mark laughed.

"Yeah, that is what is the worst, the accent." Jack said smiling. "It is blowing your mind off."

"Do you remember last year when I tried to pronounce Ireland and I thought it was Asian?" Mark said bursting of laugh.

"Yeah, it was so cringy to watch but so funny! By the way it is pronounced "Éire"." He said.

"They are almost the saaame!" Mark said.

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" Jack yelled.

"Anyway how about the next one?" Mark asked. "It looks… more complex."

"This has in fact more simple pronounce. You see the fadas? They mean that that letter has an accent to it like the á here? It is extended, pronouncing it "aa". The same goes for the other ones." Jack said.

"Oh I see so this is pronounced; Conas ataa tuu?" Mark asked.

"Yeah man you got it!" Jack said.

"YES! I'VE GOT MY FIRST WORD RIGHT!" Mark shouted in triumph.

"My sweet bouncy baby boy is growing up and learning the language!" Jack said.

"So, what is next? Bring me some difficult ones!" Mark said excited.

"You didn't even get the first one right!" Jack yelled.

"So what? I will fail at everything after all." He said.

"Okay, let's do this; go to google translate and type any sentence you want, and then try to say it in Irish." Jack said.

"Sound good to me." He said and went to the almost most useless translator on the internet.

Then Mark wrote "The woman is in the fridge and a boy eats the monkey".

Mark started laughing.

"Dude wtf!?" Jack laughed.

The translation showed something that Mark found alien but he was going to give it a try anyway.

"Taa an… b-heen sa tsuisneoir agus itheanN.. buatsaill an moncai." Mark tried to say with a funny face.

"Oh god this is the worst Gaelic I ever heard in my life." Jack said.

"What did you expect?" Mark said.

"Let meshow you how it's done; Tá an bhean sa chuisneoir agus itheann buachaill an moncai." He said. _(A.N the ch is pronounced "kh" in "chuisneoir" and "h" in "buachaill" btw)_

"You make it sound so easy.." Mark said.

"IT'S MY NATIVE LANGUAGE!" Jack yelled smiling.

"You said you almost forgot it!"

"This stuff is easy."

"No it's not!" Mark said.

"Well for you, yeah. That's why I asked you if you really wanted to learn Gaelic."

"I was just curious." Mark said.

"Happy now?" Jack said. "Oh and by the way, you almost never called me in my real name." Jack said.

"Yeah I know, I'm still trying to break that habit….Seáaan." Mark said with a weird face."

They laughed.

"Yeah, actually now you said it, it feels pretty weird. Ethan calls me Jack and Seán too but from you, this is new to get used to." Jack said.

"Yeah. So anything else you'd like to teach me SENPAI?!" Mark asked laughing.

"Actually is sensei but senpai works too." Jack said. "I don't know, I thought it would be fun to teach you some swearing." He said.

"Oh great tell me!" Mark said.

(!WARNING HERE COMES THE STRONG LANGUAGE!) …. (with censorship)

"Okay. For starters, a famous phrase; kiss my a**." Jack said. "Póg mo thóin"

"Pog mo hon" Mark repeated.

"B**ch; Bitseach."

"Bitsak!" Mark shouted. "I am going to use it in my videos."

"F**ker; Feisí"

"You feisí." Mark said.

"D***; Bod" Jack said.

"AAHH MY BOD!" Mark shouted.

"MO BOD! TU TARRAING MO BOG!" Jack also shouted." They both laughed.

"What does that mean?" Mark asked.

"My d***, fuck my d***." Jack said and they both burst into laugher.

"Man I love this language." Mark said trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah…you want to do your outro?" Jack asked when he stopped laughing.

"Yeah sure um...so this was learning Irish! With Jack over here! He was… a solid. A solid teacher."

"Thanks" Jack said.

"We learned something, I guess about hellos and women in fridges-" Mark said.

"But then it took the down road." Jack added.

"Haahha yeah it took the bad boy road –let's let's put it aside." Mark said.

"I hope you guys enjoyed this, I really hope you enjoyed our little adventure through the language, even if the last part was only swearing, but it was fun!" Jack said.

"Yeah I really enjoyed it." Mark said.

"But when you tried to pronounce the words it was so cringy for me to bear." Jack said.

"Hehehehe yeah I imagined it when I was trying to speak Irish; Oh- I bet Jack is cringing so hard right now" Mark said laughing.

"It was! It really was!" Jack said.

"So, thank you guys for watching and thank you Jack for being here with me today, and as always, we will see you…"

"IN THE NEXT VIDEOO!" Jack yelled with his hands up."

"Buh bye!" Mark said.

"Byyyyye." Jack also said.

End of recording.

"Haha oh man this was so funny to record." Mark said.

"Yeah it was awesome! Thanks for bringing me in your video Mark." Jack said.

"Oh shut up, you know that our fans wanted a face-to-face collab of us." Mark said.

"Yeah, that's true. So I guess I'll go back to the hotel room and see what Signe is doing." Jack said.

"Ok sure, let me escort you to the exit." Mark said.

Jack said a goodbye to Chica and after that left.

Mark was happy. Happier than he would feel if he recorded a video game right now. But now it was time for the guys to come over and help with the editing. They had two videos ready to edit and upload.

* * *

 **Anyway this was fun. Let me guys know if you liked it, and if you did, (punch that like button in the face?) just sent me a review (ah ok) if youwant. Also notice this is NOT septiplier (sorry shippers but my story, my rules) the only relationship between Mark and Jack is their pure, cute, funny friendship. Sorry if this hit you hard, but this is how I roll. If you don't like it, what can we do? Everyone has their opinion. So thank you for reading this far, and I hope you will wait for the next chapter too. byeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow the gang went out for café and pizza because it was Jack's and Signe's last day in LA. They were going to leave the next day.

They were all there; Mark, Tyler, Kat, Amy, Ethan, Jack and Signe. Chica was left at home.

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

"Six in the morning. We will land 15 hours later." Signe replied.

"Well, it sure was fun seeing you guys." Amy said.

"Yes, we don't meet everyday. It was very nice." Ethan said.

"PAX is also coming, so I guess we will see each other again soon." Jack said drinking his coffee. "Mark, what are you doing? Are you laughing?"

"Yes, I am just watching some comments about the video we did." Mark said smiling.

"Aaahhh yes it was hilarious!" Ethan said.

"It was so cringy!" Jack said.

"You can't imagine what the comments are saying." Mark said.

"Read some." Amy said.

"This is cringy af….Mark turned into Jackspedicey2 HAHAHA….This is the quality content I subscribed for…and many others." Mark said. They all started laughing.

"But to be honest, you did pretty good. Irish isn't an easy language." Jack said.

"Speaking of Irish, when are we leaving again?" Signe asked Jack.

"Uhhh I think 3 weeks from today." Jack said.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, we are planning to go to Ireland for five days for vacation, and to see my family as a chance. We need some time to relax too and after that, we will go back to making videos and PAX." Jack said.

"Wow so you have work to do I imagine." Kat said.

"Yeah, stayin' up all night making videos, shouting my lungs off." Jack said smiling.

"You are going to keep your schedule? Two videos a day?" Ethan asked.

"Yup I can't break it even if I have to." Jack said.

"So, you'll have to do…uh 10 videos and two more for the day you come back?" Mark asked.

"No, only 10, the flight is 3 hours so I will have time to make my videos that day." Jack said.

"Dude, you'll die." Tyler said.

"That's nothing, I did that many times before, and it was worse. I imagine you too Mark, am I right? Anyway I can do simple videos like funny moments or bloopers and stuff." Jack said.

"Yeah, that works." Mark said.

"But it will be a little boring there without any friends." Jack said.

"We asked Felix and Marzia if they wanted to come but they had already planned their trip to Iceland. They have their 6 year anniversary." Signe said. "That's so cute!"

"How many years are you guys dating?" Amy said.

"Uhhh I think it's two years, right?" Jack asked.

"..You think?" Signe asked.

"Oh c'mon I am bad with numbers!" Jack whined.

"Fine, I forgive you." Signe said, and then Jack put his head to her shoulder like a kitty. He was doing his innocent cute face. Ethan started the ''aaaaawww''.

"Yeah, so I guess it is going to be five days by ourselves." Signe said. "Wait…does anyone want to come? With us?" Signe said. The team was in confusion.

"Well I can't, my dad and cousin are going to town in August and I promised I would see them." Ethan said. "Sorry."

"It's cool bro." Jack said.

"I would love to, but I don't want to become a weight to you guys. Anyway, you are going there for your reasons." Tyler said. "Me and Kat will hang around here, right?"

Katherine nodded. "Yup."

"Yeah, you were going to visit your family, right? That's personal." Mark said.

"Bullshit! I don't mind at all. In fact we would be delighted to have you around." Jack said.

Mark looked at Amy. "You want to go?" he asked.

"Sure. It will going to be fun!" Amy said.

"We are going to bring mayhem to all the shops my girl!" Signe said and brofisted Amy.

"Yeah dude!" Amy said.

"So what day are we leaving?" Mark asked.

"Tuesday 18th." Jack said.

"And where are you planning to go?"

"We were thinking of visiting first Dublin for 2 days, then we will take it to the west by visiting Athlone where my family is and then we can do whatever we want. We can go to national parks and such." Jack said.

"That would be awesome" Mark says.

"Yeah! I will notify you the next week what to bring 'cause the weather there is always messy and rainy. How 'bout that?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good to me." Mark said.

"Alright should we go?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah you guys should probably want to tidy your stuff and we have to go back to video work." Mark said. They paid, they goodbyed Jack and Signe and left.

* * *

 _AFTER 3 WEEKS_

Jack and Signe had gone to Dublin one day before Mark and Amy. First, they needed a rental car so they could travel across the country and second, it wasn't nice for your friends to come over your country and you'd come after them. Jack was going to be the host of their trip, since he was the Irish one.

"Man I am so excited, I never thought about Mark going in Ireland." Jack said to Signe. "Well, I have already visited America for conventions and stuff, but Mark have only travelled to UK and that for the Revelmode's Cringemas Charity."

"Yeah, we are going to have so much fun with the baby dudes." Signe said. Jack smiled. He was nervous and he couldn't wait to pick the guys from the airport, but he was excited as feck.

The next morning Jack and Signe went to the airport and waited at the arrival room. After some minutes the passengers from LA were coming and between them were Mark and Amy, tired from the long trip.

"Hey guys!" Jack said and waved at them. They came together and hugged each other.

"How was your trip?" Signe asked them.

"It was exhausting." Mark said. His hair were fluffy.

"Oh really?" Jack joked. "Now you know the pain LA boy."

"Shut up." Mark said.

The girls started talking as the boys dragged the luggage with a cart. Jack had told Mark not to bring too much stuff, it was only 5 days. What they should bring is some warm clothes/ jackets because it was cold even in summer.

When they arrived at the exit, Mark noticed something…unusual.

"Wai- it's raining?!" Mark asked confused.

"Yeah that's why I told you to bring umbrellas with you." Jack said. "…You brought umbrellas, right?"

"Yeah but, why is it raining in mid August?!" he asked.

"Well, to be honest, it could be worse. This rain is usual for summer." Jack said looking outside, and they started walking out of the airport to a taxi they called. Mark was still confused by the rain.

"BUT IT'S RAIN-" Mark was about to yell but Jack cut him.

"IT'S IRELAND MARK, EVERYDAY IT'S FUCKING RAINING!" Jack yelled. Mark stopped whinning. The taxi brought them to their hotel where Mark and Amy were going to sleep for two- three hours as Jack and Signe stayed at their room watching TV and surfing the internet.

After some hours, when Mark and Amy rested, they went outside for a walk and to eat something. Fortunately, the rain had stopped (for now) but they brought umbrellas with them anyway. They walked around the town a bit, and then sat in a café- restaurant. Jack ordered a steak, Mark a hamburger, Signe a Ceasar's salad and Amy a club sandwich. They started talking and saying their news. After they ate, the walked in the town until night, going at shops where they bought some stuff and took some silly pictures which they posted on twitter and Instagram. The fans were going crazy about the fact that Amy and Mark went to Ireland with Jack and Signe. They were so happy of their friendship and they wished them to have fun. Some of them in fact asked them in what hotel they were so they could come and say hi. Of course no answer at those comments.

At night Jack suggested to return to their hotel, have a bath and change clothes, and then after they ate something there they could go to one of the most famous pubs in town, O' Donoghues.

When they arrived there, there were so many people enjoying their drinks and there was live music as well. That bar really represented the Irish culture, and that's why Jack wanted to go there.

They sat in a table and after some minutes a waiter came to their table.

"What would you like to order?" he asked.

"A Harp beer for me." Jack said.

"I would like to take a heavy beer. What you've got?" Amy asked.

"Anything you want lady! You are not from here, are you? Have you tried Guiness? It's the most famous beer 'round here and we sure recommend it." The waiter said.

"Cool, I will take one." Amy said.

"I will take a mojito." Signe said.

"I will take a cola." Mark said. The waiter nodded and left with their orders. Jack looked at Mark.

"Why you didn- ahhh. I forgot you can't drink." Jack said. "Oh man this sucks."

"Don't worry, I am ok with a coca cola you know. That's what I drink when I go out." Mark said.

"Still, it is a shame that you came into the country of alcohol and you can't drink. What an irony!" Jack said.

"Yeah, it sure is!" Mark said. After a little time their drinks arrived. Amy looked at the size of her glass of beer.

"Holy shit this is huge…" she said.

"What did you expect, a tinny can?" Jack joked. "Still, I am surprised you picked Guinness. Personally I don't like it because it is too heavy for me. But now I am thinking it, I should probably take a whiskey." Jack said. Mark was shocked by the black beer too.

"How you can drink that stuff?" Mark asked. "Have you Irish got a special power or something?"

"No, we just like drinking. It's in our blood." Jack said taking a ship by his beer (from the bottle of course.)

After a while Jack has ordered a glass of whiskey, despite Signe telling him that he would get drunk.

"Come on, I don't have videos to do and it isn't every day that the guys come here! Let me have some craic!" Jack yelled and did a small silly toast and took a strong sip of the drink.

"OOhhhh that felt so good! My tummy is so warm and fuzzy!" he said giggling.

But then the one glass became two and then three. Jack got drunk, obviously. At first he was singing "all the way" and then he started making weird noises in Irish. Then it was time for them to head to their hotel. Mark carried Jack on his back like a child and they started walking. Mark's back was hurting from Jack's weight but he could see that the little Irishman was happy.

"Man this guy drinks like that all day?" Mark asked Signe, who was helping Amy walk because the Guinness hit her too.

"No, he drinks very light beers like today and at some occasions like St. Patrick's day he drinks whiskey but only a little." She said.

"By little you mean the normal little or Jack's sense of little?" he asked.

"Umm….both?" Signe said. Mark looked at her surprised. What 62% Irish and bullshit, this guy is 10000% by just yelling "top of the mornin' to ya ladies".

Anyway, after 5 minutes of walking they arrived at their hotel. Mark dropped Jack gently on the bed, said goodnight at Signe and he took off to his room, where Amy was almost asleep. He kissed her head and after changing to his pajamas, he slept.

This was a really long day.

Let's see what will happen to their second day of their trip.

* * *

 **Ok you like it so far? I am and yes, it was a little cringy for me to write it. Anyway, I will see you guys to the next chapter. I'm going to get a beer. See ye.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mark got up all rested up. He slept really well, their hotel wasn't bad at all. He looked on his side, and saw Amy sleeping like a beauty. He smiled. He saw his phone, it was 8 in the morning. Not wanting to wake her up, he got out of his bed nice and quietly, and dressed up. Then he took his phone from his desk and left the room without making a noise. He wanted to take a small walk around.

He was walking for a few minutes, and then he saw a café. It was called "Early Sun". The name was delightful, so he entered it. He bought a coffee to wake up. He continued his walk, watching the people going to their work, if they were not on vacation, and some young "lads" as Jack would call them, going on a morning walk like him. It was really nice there. Then he thought about last night. It is been time since he got out with his friends in a bar, and staying late night. Even though he couldn't drink, he had a lot of fun. Jack had too, he even got drunk from his joy. Then he told himself he should head back to the hotel, to see if the others had woken up.

When he arrived in his room, Amy was waking up.

"Mhhhmm hey Mark…yaaawwwwn." Amy said half sleepy.

"Hey there sleepy girl. Good morning." Mark said.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Just got out for a walk. Do you want to dress up?" he asked.

"First I need coffee and something to eat." Amy said.

Mark gave her his half-full coffee.

"You do what you want to do, I am going to check on Jack and Signe." He said.

"What if they are still sleeping? Don't bother them." Amy said.

"Jack told me there's no problem anytime after 8." Mark said.

"Oh ok then, go." She said and got up to get ready.

Mark went to the next door and knocked.

" _Who is it?"_ Signe asked from inside.

"It's Mark, can I come in?" he asked.

" _Yeah come on in."_ she said.

Mark opened the door and saw Signe in her clothes, sitting next to a sleepy Jack.

"Good morning Mark." Signe said.

"Good morning to you too." He said. He watched Jack. "Is he…you know, ok from yesterday or…"

"He is fine, he just doesn't want to get up." Signe said. "I told him 7 times already! Can you help me please to wake him up?" Signe asked him.

"Yeah sure." Mark said smiling.

He went next to Jack, got really close to his ear;

"Sleep is for the weak!" he shouted.

Jack jumped from his bed all frightened.

"JAYSUS WTF?! MARK! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled. Mark started laughing.

"Top of the morning to you too Jack." He said. Jack was angry and wtf and the same time.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he asked.

"You told me that's alright to wake you up after 8 remember?" Mark said.

"Oh..yeah I forgot." Jack said getting of the bed. Mark started giggling.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Your hair is so floofy." Mark said. Jack tried to look at his hair (without result of course) and tried to fix them.

"And…you're wearing flamingo underwear? Seriously?" Mark asked wanting to burst out of laughing.

"IT'S SHORTS! NOT UNDERWEAR!" Jack shouted throwing him a pillow in the face. Mark threw it back but couldn't find target.

"Oh it's on, dude!" Jack said grabbing the pillow again.

"Come at me leprechaun boy!" Mark said ready for the best pillow fight.

"Don't!" Signe yelled. The boys looked at her.

"No pillow fights in the hotel room. You Seán, go wash your face and dress up. Mark, go back to your room with Amy and wait for us. We are going to knock your door to leave. Ok?" Signe said.

"Yes mommy." Jack said.

"Ok see you in a minute." Mark said and exited the room. This was going to be a good day.

After some minutes Mark opened the door. Jack and Signe were outside.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah let's go." Mark said and then the gang left the hotel. Today they were going to do a walk on a bigger scale, they were going to see the tourist attractions of Dublin. They went to St. Patrick's Cathedral, visited the Castle of Dublin, the Phoenix Park and at the zoo there, the Book of Kels , and then they went for shopping at Grafton Street, which was the "expensive shopping center" of Ireland, and who knows, maybe Europe's. At all these places, they took photos and selfies and posted them on social media.

* * *

At the Grafton Street the gang spitted up to boys and girls. Signe and Amy were going to explore every clothing and beauty shop, as Mark and Jack were going to see their stuff, and that was gaming and "boyish" stuff.

Mark and Jack were walking at the street, with their hands in their pockets. It was still cold, they had to wear winter clothes all the time except at the hotel. Mark was still trying to get used to it.

"Hey Jack?" Mark asked."

"What it is it?" Jack asked.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you guys for letting us coming here with you." Mark said.

"Oh come on dude, you are going to start up with that?" Jack said.

"Well yeah! I mean, that's how it must done!" Mark said.

"Listen Mark, we wanted you to come with us to have all of us a good time. If you are enjoying it here, that's great! And that's what I hoped." Jack said. "I mean…you don't come often in Ireland, right?"

"You're right….Anyway, thank y- "

"OH SHUT UP!" Jack yelled. Mark laughed.

At their walk they talked a lot. They learned more stuff about the other, this time, they had a chance of talking like friends, and not just as YouTubers. It was really nice.

"This feels so weird to me." Mark said.

"Why that?" Jack asked.

"Well, I am a workaholic, I don't want to leave my job to go on holidays, I just…can't, you know?" Mark said.

"I understand you but ye know what? This is our chance to relax. After that, we will return to our post and continue as strong as never." Jack said smiling.

"Yeah! You know, I was thinking of doing another project with the guys…" Mark said.

"You mean a sketch like Markiplier TV and.."

"Yeah, something like that! But I think it will take us a while." Mark said.

"That's would be awesome man! I freaking love those live action videos you guys do!"

"You watch them?" Mark asked surprised.

"Eh, uh-uh! Every single one! A date with markiplier, markiplier TV, the frozen trailer….they are all amazing!" Jack said.

"Wow, thanks man! I really appreciate it!" Mark said.

"And speaking of that, thank you for letting me take a small part on Markiplier TV, it was cool." Jack said.

"It was only a line you recorded!" Mark said.

"I know, but when you asked me if I wanted to put a line in your big project, I was very excited to do it. I wish I could do more of these. The only thing I did is the Chase Brody thing." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, I watched it, it was very fun!" Mark said.

"Yeah, one more character on board." Jack said.

"Well, you have…three? Chase, Anti and Schneep?" Mark asked.

"Don't forget Jackaboy-man and Marvin the Magnificent!" Jack said.

"Oh right!" Mark said.

"Well, you've got pretty many!" Jack said.

"Yeah, I don't even know how many they are." Mark said smiling.

"Probably 7." Jack said.

"That's too many!" Mark said.

"Excuse me, it is Dark, Google, Wilford, Host, , King of the squirrels, Yandere, Ed, Bim, the super-hero one, …THEY ARE OVER THAN SEVEN!" Jack laughed.

"Oh boy.." Mark laughed.

"Jesus Mark." Jack said.

"Don't forget about Septiplier…" Mark laughed.

"DUDE SHUT UP! NO!" Jack yelled. Mark continued laughing.

"Hahahah sorry man, just joking." Mark said.

"I know…hey Signe texted me to come there and pick them up." Jack said looking at his phone.

"Okay then let's return." Mark said and the two baby boys started walking back.

They met with their girlfriends at a shoe shop. They were so happy.

"Hey guys!" Amy said.

"Hey! How was your shopping?" Mark asked.

"It was amazing. We bought some nice shoes and some shirts." Signe said. Yup, their hands were full with bags.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Jack asked.

"Maybe we should go somewhere to eat something. I am starving." Mark said.

"Cool, what do you want? Is pizza good?" Jack asked them.

"Sure, let's go." Amy said.

"Yup, I am in." Signe said.

After a little walking they arrived at a pizzeria. They sat at a table and looked at the menu.

"What will you order?" Amy asked. "I am thinking for a special."

"Good, let's take that." Mark agreed.

"Well, I am goin' to take a PINEAPPLE pizza, just to trigger Mark." Jack said.

"Dude, don't…just…no." Mark said.

"Yeah yeah! Pineapple pizza rules!" Jack yelled.

"NO! NO NO NO! NU-UH, IT DOESN'T!" Mark yelled back. The two girls looked at each other wondering how childish their boyfriends' were.

"Listen guys, let's stop it right here, ok? I mean, you are acting like seven year olds!" Amy said.

"Well, technically, my mental age is seven…" Mark said. Jack laughed.

After the boys calmed down and ate with their girlfriends, they took a taxi to return to their hotel. They were exhausted, they literally visited the whole Dublin. Well, they missed some places, but overall, yeah, they visited it.

"Okay, we should better get some sleep and pack our stuff. Tomorrow we are leaving Dublin." Jack said.

"Alright, see you guys in the evening I guess." Mark said.

Then they all went to sleep. Mark was sleeping with his logo shorts, and Jack with his flamingo shorts. They were both on the same boat.

4 hours have passed when Jack got up from his bed. He let a big yawn, and grabbed a cup to drink coffee. He still couldn't believe one of his best friends were here, knowing that Mark enjoyed mocking his accent and…Irishness. But he could see that the American was really having good time here! He thought that this was the best summer of his life.

He grabbed his phone and went to Twitter. A little time had passed since he tweeted something, so he wrote a little message.

"Hey guys, sorry if I am not tweeting anything, I'm just having a lot of fun time with Mark and Amy. Anyway, tomorrow we are going to Athlone!". He added some emoji's and tweeted it. After some minutes he saw thousands of likes and comments from his fans. Even Felix replied; "U guys drinkin'? I bet u do." Jack laughed at his reply and he wrote him; "Yeah, we're drinkin' with Paddy!"

Jack laughed again. But then he remembered he had to upload the second video. It was the Would You Rather episode. He really had fun doing it, and that questions with the baby girl… it was the best part.

Then he looked at the time; it was 19:30. He thought it was time for the rest of them to wake up, but he spoke too early. The door knocked.

He opened it and it was Amy.

"Hey Amy, what's up? Had a nice nap?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, thanks Jack. Mark wanted to ask, do you have any way to get to Athlone tomorrow?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered. We are going to take the car we rented- OH SHIT!" Jack yelled and face palmed.

"…What is it?" Amy asked.

"I forgot to hire a driver oh my god, what I was thinking?! We should better got the bus….Oh man…" Jack said. "I guess I will return it to them and then let's hope there are any tickets left for a bus. Oh shit I am such an idiot…"

"Hey, don't worry! Emm wait here! Be right back!" Amy said and went to her room. After one minute she returned all happy.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I asked Mark if he wanted to drive, and he said yes! If only you show him the way because he doesn't know the roads here." Amy said.

"W- of course I will show him, but…does he really want to? I don't want to make him do it!" Jack said.

"How much time is the trip?" Amy asked.

"About an hour and thirty minutes…" Jack said.

"Great, he won't have any problem at all. See? We found a solution!" Amy said smiling. Jack smiled too.

"I am still feeling so dumb right now…" Jack said.

"C'mon, it's ok now. What about another drink?" Amy asked. Jack agreed. A beer always helped.

The gang went to another bar this time, in the center of the city. They all get beers except for Mark who got a cola again.

"So are you guys ready with your stuff?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it is all ready. I mean, I wear the same shirt so everything was already packed." Mark said.

"Cool. Is there anything else you would like to do in Dublin?" Jack asked.

"Yes, there is something." Mark said.

"What is it?" Signe asked.

"I want to run around in the streets shouting "top of the morning to you ladies."" Mark laughed.

"Oh come on, stop making fun of me!" Jack laughed.

"Can't stop, won't stop." Mark said.

"So what did you guys buy?" Amy asked.

"I got a metal CD." Jack said.

"I got an Ed Sheeran CD."

"Oh music then huh?" Signe said.

"Yeah, lately I have this obsession with music." Mark said.

"Are you playing an instrument yet?" Jack asked.

"I have been practicing guitar." Mark said.

"Wow, I was thinking about ordering a drum kit the next month." Jack said.

"Go for it man! We should collab sometime. WE WILL MAKE A BAND!" Mark said.

"YEAH!" Jack yelled in enthusiasm.

After a while they returned to their hotel and slept. Tomorrow they had to travel.

Goodbye Dublin.

* * *

 **please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the gang woke up at 10 am. They took their stuff, and paid the hotel. After of course taking a coffee at Starbucks, the started their trip.

Mark was the driver, with Jack in the co-driver's seat, and Amy and Signe in the back.

"It feels a little weird driving on the opposite line." Mark said.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but I am getting used to it." He said.

The road trip was pretty. Nature and fields. Wide roads. No traffic. Nice.

"I feel so relaxed with driving right now." Mark said.

"Yeah not having traffic sure is good." Amy said.

"Do you guys want to stop somewhere to take a break? Like a CEO ?" Jack asked.

"Seán, it is just 1 hour. I think we can make it, right guys?" Signe asked.

"Sure I don't mind." Mark said.

"Me too." Amy said.

"But…" Jack said.

"You drank too much coffee didn't you?" Signe sighed.

"Yeah…" Jack said.

"Fine…Mark can you please stop in the next CEO please?" Signe asked.

"Of course no problem." Mark said.

They stopped as they found one. Jack immediately stormed for the bathrooms. The other grabbed some snacks for the rest of their trip. After Jack finished his 'job', they continued traveling.

"Oh hey, here are some cows!" Mark said happy. Amy smiled watching them from the car's window.

"Yeah, from now on you will be tired of seeing cows and sheep. They are everywhere." Jack said.

"Now this is like more Ireland." Mark replied.

"That's true." Jack said.

* * *

After 45 minutes of driving through the green fields, their journey came to an end.

"I think we made it." Mark claimed as they went past a sign which had the word "Athlone" written on it.

"Yup. You're right. Let me show you how to get in the town." Jack said.

Later the car stopped in front of a hostel where they booked for the night. They were sleeping once since tomorrow morning they were leaving, so they didn't have to waste money on luxuries.

"Do you guys want to rest or should I call my ma that we arrived?" Jack asked his friends.

"Personally I am not feeling tired at all. First time I drove and I am not that tired." Mark explained.

"Well, me and Amy hoped we could sleep a little since we both are tired from yesterday. I don't know if we will able to came and say hi, so tell your mom our greetings."

"Cool, no problem Signe. Let me call her back then." Jack said as he dialed his mom's phone number.

"Hey mom it's me…yeah we just arrived in town…..yeah the trip was very smoothly. Want to come to the house?... me and Mark….wait, Malcolm is here too?! Holy god why he didn't told me?...That is great I missed him a lot….okay we will be there in a sec see you later…bye..byebyebye." Jack said and ended the call.

"Okay let's leave our stuff here. My family's house is not far from here so we can walk if that's ok with ya Mark."

"Fine by me, let's go." Mark said and grabbed his waist bag.

A few seconds later they were exiting their hostel and took off to the streets of Athlone.

"Man this lil town is pretty." Mark said looking around. "You even have a freaking river!" he said pointing at the water. "THAT'S NOT FAIR."

"TAKE THAT CALIFORNIAN 'MURICAN ASS!" Jack laughed.

"You seriously take every opportunity into making me move here." Mark said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Ha ha." Jack laughed.

They walked past the shops, the café's and the people who were doing their daily routine. Then the bois arrived in front of a house. Jack knocked the door.

The door was opened by Malcolm, Jack's oldest brother.

"Hey Seán! Long time no see bro!" he said as the two of them hugged each other.

"Glad to see you too here Malcolm! What a surprise!" Jack said.

"I don't know if you guys have already met but Malcolm this is Mark, my friend, Mark, this is Malcolm, my older brother." Jack said to the both of them.

"Nice to meet you!" Malcolm said happily.

"Likewise!" Mark said with a smile and they shook each other's hand.

Jack went inside the house, going to greet the rest of his family. Mark stayed in the entrance, his introversion showing. Malcolm noticed it.

"Come on Mark, don't stand by the door, come inside!" he said. Mark smiled and continued.

Jack introduced Mark to his family. Not all of them were here, just 2 of his sisters who were in town and his brother, who also came for a visit from Paris, his mom and his dad.

After the introductions they sat around a table full of tea and chocolate chip biscuits. Mark liked those a lot.

Jack was nervous the whole time because he thought that he dragged Mark here and he would feel uncomfortable around his relatives. But then he realized that Mark pushed aside his introvert side and chat along with his family. They talked normally, they even laughed. He let a sigh of relief. It was pretty embarrassing in the start. He imagined how Mark felt.

"So Mark, you are a YouTuber too right? I heard from Seán." Jack's mom asked him.

"Uhh yeah, just like your son, I make silly videos and make a fool of myself but I am making a living out of it." Mark tried to joke.

"I want to say thank you because you had encouraged my son to take up this path and achieved success. Thank you, Mark." She said.

"Wha- I mean, thanks a lot for your kind words, but Jack himself is the only person you can thank. I might was an inspiration for him but in the same time, he was for me too to keep pushing forward." Mark said looking at Jack. Jack almost blushed.

"Oh shut up you and your good words." He said smiling.

"It's true." Mark said.

" _Oh God"_ Jack thought _"It is so awkward, it is like I am bringing partner to meet my family for the first time and they all start the interrogation…I just hope we won't stay for dinner…"_

"I hope you and Mark will stay for dinner later." His mom said.

"… _.I spoke too soon."_ Jack said wanting to face palm himself.

"Actually Mom, I think it is better for us to go, Mark had driven all the way from Dublin so he must be tired." Jack said.

"No no no." Mark stopped him. "I am pretty good. I would love to stay here for dinner." He said.

Jack wasn't sure if Mark did this in order to be kind or he actually wanted to sit longer. He wanted to ask him but instead he tagged along.

The dinner was flowing smoothly. They had Irish stew, coddle, and a salad of boiled vegetables. God, it was while since Jack last eaten these dishes. He missed his mother's cooking. He expected the meal to be more awkward, like expected in the movies and such, but Mark was actually enjoying himself, talking with his relatives and swallowing the food.

"MMM this is so delicious! Jack, you have an amazing mom." Mark said as he took another bite. Jack's mom blushed and laughed at his words.

"If you want I can cook and sent you the dishes overseas." She smiling.

"I will pay for the shipping." Mark said to her.

"Jesus Mark it is like, I don't know, you must have pretty bad food there in the states." Malcolm laughed.

"Ha hah." Mark laughed at his comment.

Then they had desert and a cup of coffee in the end to finish their meal. After that Jack's family told Mark embarrassing childhood stories of his and meanwhile Mark was laughing his butt of Jack was pretty embarrassed.

"Guys….can you please stop? I am right here y'know?"

"It is alright Jack I have embarrassing stories too." Mark reassured him.

"So what are your plans for after?" Jack's sister asked them.

"Uhh I don't know." Jack said. 'We haven't really planned anything in particular."

"Mark listen to me." Jack's mom told Mark "you must get to see the cliffs of Moher before you leave."

"Absolutely." Malcolm added.

"Oh yeah you are right." Jack said. "What do you say Mark?" Jack asked him.

"Awesome, I mean why not?" he said.

* * *

After 10 minutes, it was time for them to leave.

"Thank you for the incredible dinner and the company." Mark said shaking everybody's hand. That when the others started hugging him.

"Yeah, thanks Ma. Goodbye guys!" he said hugging his family.

"Come back anytime! Mark if you decide to come again in the country, come and say a hi and sit for a meal again!" Jack's mom told him.

"Haha will do! Thanks again!" he said.

After that they were walking in the dark streets of Athlone, near the river.

"Your family is awesome." Mark said. "And your mom is an amazing cooker."

"Haha thanks man, they were really happy to see you after all. I mean my mom was always pressure me to invite you in the house onetime." Jack said.

"Well then today I did the favor." Mark said.

"You sure did. Thanks for coming there tonight, I knew that it would be difficult to you…in terms of awkwardness." Jack said to him.

"Well to be honest in the start was something like this but then the atmosphere was loosening up. I actually…..felt like I belonged to the family, ya know?" he said looking at him.

"Well" Jack let out a chuckle "you sure belong now. They loved you."

"Aw." Mark said.

The night was peaceful as the duo continued the way towards their hostel.

Tomorrow they had more plans.

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter. Review if you like and i will continue this in the near future.**


End file.
